villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The New Day
The New Day begin has protagonist at the WWE, they were positive to the WWE crowd who joined them, because it was approbation at first and the team win all match by stayed in their good way. But a few moths later, the audience became bored by their happy way and positive message. When they wanted the crowd to join them, they became to chant "New Day Sucks", showing they were now negative at their arrival, that make The New Day turn heel and became bad guys instead of good guys. After this they fight against other wrestlers. They also fight against Primetime Players at the money in the bank match, and lost their tag team title. They wanted a rematch against them, but they also lose once again against them. They also team up with Bo Dallas in a height man tag team match, they were fighting again against Primetime Players and Lucha Dragons, they take out some the tag team advesaries out of the ring with Bo Dallas, and seem they were about to win. but the last member of the rival tag team decide otherwis and defeated Bo Dallas and The new day, primetime Players and Lucha Dragons celebrated their victory more to Bo Dallas and The New Day deception after failing to beat them. Big E Langston and Woods were fighting the Lucha Dragon in a tag team match, when the primetime players are watching to be their next match in a few weeks, Big E and Woods win against The Lucha Dragons, but Kofi Kingston lose his match against Brock Lesnar. In the Battleground tag team match, they tell people to celebrate with them because they won't lose against The Primetime Players again, people join them in their celebration, but again are interupted by The Primetime players. When they fight against them, it seem The New Day became stronger and was about to win, but they were to blind and was sure to win this time, at the end of the match they are defeated again by The primetime Players. They again fight against Lucha dragons, but they team up with the The Ascension, they fight The Lucha Dragons, when The primetime Players were again speeching on the host table, when they beat The lucha Dragons once again they pointing at The primetime Players telling them they get their tag team title back, but The Primetime Players tell them they will never get their title back to them and will defeat them again. During the 14 september, they fighting again against The primetime Players, but this time The New Day were sure to win because they became more stronger, but the Primetime still think they will defeated them like they did before, Xavier Woods bring his trombone to distracted Darren and Titus, the New day finally defeated The Primetime Players for the first time and get their title back,but unfortunatly some fan were not happy that they win. They also fight The Dudley Boys, with who they also became enemys, but they win their tag team match again when the Dudley Boys had teamed up with Cena, so they still the tag team champion after the defeat of Cena and Dudley Boys. Gallery ChampionsVersusChallengers7september2015.jpg|The New Day teaming up with Seth Rollins against John Cena and the Prime Time Players NewDayNewChamps.gif NewDayUnicorns.gif NewDayBlueDance.gif NewDayShakes.gif NewDayEdgeChristianDudleys.jpg|The New Day along with the Dudley Boyz, Edge, and Christian NewDay+KingBarrett.gif BootyO's.gif Category:Male Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Wrestlers Category:Destroyers Category:Incompetent Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Vengeful Category:Comedy Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:Anarchist Category:Delusional Category:Comic Relief Category:Cheater Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Category:Redeemed Category:Chaotic Neutral